darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of slaying
The Ring of slaying (or Slayer ring) can be used to teleport players to four Slayer destinations and to contact Slayer Masters. Players obtain the ring from slayer masters using Slayer reward points, which players earn by completing multiple Slayer assignments. Players can purchase these rings, at a cost of 75 points per ring, as well as "purchasing the knowledge" of how to craft the rings at a one-time cost of 300 points. Since the Social Slayer was introduced on 11 July 2012, players can now invite each other to simply speed up the slayer assignment (experience and drops aren't shared, unless using the LootShare or CoinShare systems to share the drops) by using the ring of slaying or an enchanted gem targeting on the partner. Note that both must be on the same assignment or one of the two must have no assignment at all. The approximate cost of buying a ring is *250)+( *1000))/35) round 0)*75}}}} coins and learning to craft them costs *250)+( *1000))/35) round 0)*300}}}} coins (based on 35 points per batch of Slayer Dart runes). Making a ring requires level 75 Crafting, an enchanted gem (which can be purchased for one coin from any Slayer Master), a gold bar. Players must have the items in their inventories and use the gold bar on a furnace to make the ring. Making a ring yields 15 Crafting experience, the same as an ordinary gold ring. The assist system will work (for the Crafting level, the player making them must have unlocked the knowledge). Boosts will also work. Players can also use the ring to contact slayer masters by right clicking it. It functions exactly as a normal enchanted gem in that players cannot get another task, and may only inquire about their current task. The ring also allows players to check their current Slayer reward points. This action does not use up any charges. Slayer rings do not give any combat bonuses. Each ring has 8 charges, and when they are depleted, players are left with an enchanted gem. At current Grand Exchange prices, each charge costs only + 1) / 8 ) round 2 }} coins, assuming that the gold bar is purchased on the Grand Exchange and the enchanted gem is purchased from a Slayer Master. This low cost per charge makes the slayer ring many times less expensive than any teleport spell. The rings will teleport players to any of the locations displayed below. Trivia *Prior to 9 November 2009, the slayer ring would occasionally display the wrong Slayer Master's chathead when players used it. *Before 17 November 2009, the only way to check the progress of a task using the slayer ring was to rub it and have a rather lengthy conversation with the Slayer Master, which was impossible to do in combat. On that date, the ring was updated so players could check their progress with just one click, however this still stops the player from continuing to fight if they have auto retaliate off. *The enchanted gem is light blue, but when forged into the ring the colour turns purple. *If a player buys the ring from a Slayer Master, the chatbox would say: "Here's your ring. Use it wisely." *Even though the gem is cut to a smaller state for the ring, it will be unharmed when the charges are up. *When the final charge on the ring is used, the player receives the message: "The ring collapses into a Slayer gem, which you stow in your pack." *All players used to be able to teleport to Tarn's Lair, regardless of whether they had killed Tarn or not, but this was changed on 28 November 2011. *If you try to invite yourself to a Social Slayer task, you will get the message: If you want something done properly, you need to do it yourself...but not in this case. *You can combine Rings of Slaying via Murky Matt at the Grand Exchange. *Combining 2 Rings of Slaying via Murky Matt will refund your Slayer Gem instead of causing the other Ring of Slaying to vanish. *This ring resembles a Dragonstone ring. nl:Ring of slayingfi:Ring of slaying Category:Slayer Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items